Love's Secret
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles has a crush on a certain Sour Wolf but fails to admit it to himself that he likes the older teen. When he fails to act on his feelings for Derek, somebody else does. When Derek's relationship with the new guy takes a dangerous turn, will he come out the same? Will Stiles confess his feelings to the wolf while he tries to help build Derek back up after he finds out the truth?


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the character I made up. Review please. I love to know what you all think.

"God, will this thing ever stop ringing?", asked Stiles as he looked down at the cellphone in his hands and the name popping up on the screen. "How many times has this Jayson guy called Derek's phone, now?", asked Scott as he flopped down onto the couch beside the teen in the Hale house, where the pack was scattered around. The smaller teen looked down at the number of phone calls that showed up on the screen before he answered. "4 times, not including the voice mail.", replied the teen as he tossed the phone to the wolf. "Who the hell is this guy? He seems pretty desperate.", asked the wolf as he opened the phone and scrolled through the numbers that came up on the screen. "I don't know, man. I really don't.", replied Stiles as he lowered himself down in his seat, almost falling off of the couch. "So, when are you going to come clean and tell Derek how you feel?", asked Erika as she walked into the room, her heels clicking on the floor with every step. "Dude! Since when do you like Derek?!", asked Scott in confusion as he looked down at his best friend.

The teen in question slid off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. "Thanks a lot, Erika.", hissed Stiles as he glared over at the grinning she-wolf. "You never answered the question.", teased the blonde as she nudged his with her foot, glancing at the wide eyed wolf on the couch. "I don't know. I've always kinda felt something for him, but I never really understood it until now. I still kinda don't understand it. All I know is, I have feelings for Sour Wolf.", explained Stiles as he ran his hand through his longer hair. "Come on, man! It's Derek!", exclaimed Scott in complete shock as he slapped his friend on the arm. "You have no room to talk. You're dating a girl who tried to kill you.", explained Stiles as he hit the wolf in the arm in return. "You know what I just thought of?", asked Erika as she sat down in the chair that Derek usually sits in. "What, Erika?", asked Stiles, slightly annoyed with the blue eyed Beta. "With Scott being the new Alpha, he could always flash his red eyes at Derek and see if he likes you, too.", explained the blonde. "No!", exclaimed Stiles before Scott had the time to answer, his limbs flying around as he sat up on the floor.

"I'm not going to even try to red eye Derek! He may be a Beta again but he can still kill me!", said Scott as he shook his eyes at the girl. "Chicken.", muttered the blonde wolf as she got comfortable in the chair, stretching herself out. Scott heard her snide comment and turned his head towards her, flashing red eyes at her for a moment, before letting them change back to normal color. "Just saying. Stiles, you ought to tell him before you lose him. This Jayson guy may just scoop Derek up right out from under you.", explained Erika as she heard the backdoor open as the rest of the pack came in from a run. Their low panting was heard as they made their way into the half remodeled house, Isaac and Jackson stopping to get a drink while Boyd and Derek walked into the living room. "Take this thing and keep it from ringing. It's annoying.", said Stiles as he tossed the cell to the former Alpha of the pack. "You could have answered it.", replied Derek as he caught his phone and opened it, cursing under his breath as he saw how many calls he missed. "Who is that guy anyway, Derek?", asked Scott curiously as he looked over at the slightly panting wolf.

"He's just an old friend from when I was in High School.", explained the older wolf as he placed the phone to his ear to listen to the voice mail. "Seems like a bit more than that, man. 4 calls and a voice mail.", explained Scott from his position on the couch, hearing the front door open as Danny walked in, followed by Lydia and Allison. "He is only a friend.", repeated the older wolf as he walked into the kitchen to return the call. "Who are you two going off about?", asked Jackson as he sat down on the floor, Lydia taking a position beside him, as Allison fell into Scott's lap. "Just some guy that's been calling Derek's phone for the past hour.", explained Stiles as he leaned back against the couch. "Do I sense some jealousy there, Stiles?", asked Danny as he sat down on the love seat, Isaac taking up the spot beside him. Boyd sat down in the chair and placed Erika in his lap as he snickered at the teen. "Oh shut up, Boyd. I still have an order for wolfs bain bullets coming in from Allison, I will use them on you.", snapped the teen as he glared over at the wolf, who held his hands up in surrender. "You never answered.", explained Allison with a flip of her dark brown hair. "I'm not jealous. Sour Wolf can be with whoever he wants to be with. It doesn't bother me.", added in Stiles as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lie.", said Isaac from across the room with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Everybody in the room fell silent when the wolf in question walked back into the room, phone pressed to his ear as he walked up the stairs, they all waited until they heard the shower running to continue to talk, aiming all their questions at Stiles.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

A knock on the door interrupted the wolves from continuing their questioning of Stiles. "Will one of you grab that?", called down Derek from upstairs as he started to get dressed after his shower. "I got it.", called back Stiles as he got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a guy who looked taller than Derek, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, a toned body and a crooked smile to complete his looks. "I'm Jayson. Um. I'm looking for Derek Hale. Is he here?", asked the guy as he hooked his thumbs into the front belt loops of his jeans. "Upstairs. You might want to wait a few minutes, he just got done in the shower.", explained Stiles as he moved out of the way to let the older teen in, his grip tightening on the door by the second. The wolf in question walked down the stairs in a pair of Levi jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. "Well now, look at you.", complimented Jayson as he watched the wolf in question. "Look at me? Look at you! You're giving me a run for my money, now.", explained Derek as he looked the taller teen over. "It'd be money well spent.", replied Jayson as he hugged the smaller of the two, Derek's arms going around his room filled with the scent of jealousy as Stiles watched the two with narrowed eyes.


End file.
